The Rangers Go To The Store
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: It's an odd day at the Shiba house and Mia has cooked away all their food, so now Mike, Emily, and Kevin have to go to the store to get more food! Mike/Emily. Kevin is OOC.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers Samurai!**

* * *

Mike jumped to the right and Kevin jumped to the left when they saw Mia coming with a bowl of food with a lid over it. "Man, that stuff is nasty!" Mike said holding his nose trying to get up after Mia walked by.

"Tell me about it." Kevin replied also holding his nose while squirming on the floor trying to get up.

Then Emily walked into the living room, and in the living room she saw a bunch of smoke in there, "Where is the smoke coming from?" Emily asked waving her hand in front of her face while coughing.

Then Ji ran into the living room with the fire-extinguisher, "Emily, where is the smoke coming from?" Ji asked Emily as he tried to look around through the smoke.

"Uh, I think it's coming from the kitchen." Emily replied while pointing her index finger at the kitchen.

"Here I go!" Ji exclaimed then he ran into the kitchen and sprayed the oven with the fire-extinguisher, "There that should do it!" Ji said as he put his hands on his hips while looking down at the oven with a proud look on his face.

"JI! What are you doing?" Mia yelled as she ran into the kitchen and looked inside the oven. "My chicken was cooking in there and you ruined it! How could you?" Mia asked as she began slapping Ji with her hands.

Ji quickly ran out of the kitchen coughing. Meanwhile Mike, Jayden, and Kevin were opening up the windows ands turning on fans. "Geez, Mia really knows how to smoke Samurai Rangers out of their home!" Mike exclaimed as he opened up a window.

Then Emily ran into the room where Mike was in, "Mia is really cooking because when I went to look in the pantry there was nothing there." Emily said as she looked at Mike with her hands down to her sides.

"What? No food? We'll starve!" Mike yelled as he turned to face Emily and fell down on his knees weeping.

"Mike, are you okay?" Emily asked as she knelt down beside him rubbing his back.

Mike turned his head to face Emily, "Yeah, I'm okay, all we have to do is go to the store to get some more food." Mike replied as he got up off the floor and then he helped Emily off the floor as well.

Then Kevin ran into the room, "We need to go to the store!" Kevin yelled as he put both of his hands on his head.

"Kev, your new nickname is _Captain Obvious_." Mike replied as he and Emily walked up to Kevin.

"At least it's not Captain Jerk like your nickname is." Kevin replied as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever ya say bro!" Mike exclaimed then he and Emily brushed by Kevin.

When Mike, Emily, and Kevin got to the store Kevin walked over to Mike, "You mean my insult didn't even hurt you?" Kevin asked as he looked at Mike.

"Nope."

"Weird." Kevin said then he began looking around the store then he saw jumping beans. "Ooo-la-la!" Kevin said as he ran over to the jumping beans and got a can of them, then he ran over to Emily who was pushing the cart and he just threw it in there.

"Kevin..." Emily said as she shook her head smiling.

When they were done shopping they went out to the parking lot and started putting the groceries in the car. "Wow, the bill was two-hundred dollars?" Kevin asked in shock as he looked at the receipt.

"The reason why it was two-hundred dollars is because we got for you jumping beans, carrots, potatoes, mushrooms, some weird green stuff, we got you the Avengers movie to see if you can use any of their fighting styles, and much more." Mike said as he and Emily were putting the groceries in the car while Kevin was too busy looking at the receipt in shock.

"That is not right!" Kevin yelled then Mike grabbed Kevin and threw him in the car.

When they got home Ji wouldn't let Jayden open the door for the longest time, "Ji, can I let them in now?" Jayden asked as he looked over at Ji as he stood by the closed door.

"No, they must learn why it is bad to be late." Ji replied as he sat down in a chair. "Okay, let them in now." Ji said right after he sat down in the chair.

So Jayden opened up the door to let in his friends, "What was that for?" Mike asked as he, Emily, and Kevin all came inside the Shiba house.

"Sorry guys, Ji wouldn't let me open the door until now." Jayden replied as he looked at each one of them.

Later on that day the gap sensor went off, "The quarry!" Ji exclaimed after he hit the halo-map on the table.

"We're on it Ji!" Jayden replied then he and his team-mates ran out of the Shiba house.

When they got to the quarry, they were already morphed and they saw the monster chasing and scaring everybody in the quarry, "We better put a stop to this!" Jayden said as he put a disk in the black box.

"SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" Jayden said, and then a white cape appeared on him. Then he put the black box on his spin sword.

"You're going down!" Jayden said as he charged the Nighlock.

The Nighlock pulled out a saber and the Nighlock's saber clashed with Jayden's spin sword, "You'll never win, Red Ranger!" The Nighlock said and then it kicked Jayden in the gut.

Jayden didn't even budge as he swung his spin sword around and slashed the Nighlock up through his chest. Jayden jumped back a little bit, and then he took a red disk off of his belt and put it in the black box, "SUPER SAMURAI STRIKE!" Jayden screamed as he slashed the Nighlock, the Nighlock fell to the ground and blew up.

Then the flames went back into the Nighlock and the monster returned to its Nighlock form, but this time it went mega. Jayden and the rest of the rangers looked up, and then they all threw their spin swords up in the air and pulled out their mini Zords and put them on the ground.

"Lion folding Zord!" Jayden exclaimed as he drew a symbol over his mini folding Zord to make it big.

"Bear folding Zord!" Mike exclaimed as he drew a symbol over his mini folding Zord to make it big.

"Dragon foldin' Zord!" Kevin exclaimed as he drew a symbol over his mini folding Zord to make it big.

"Ape folding Zord!" Emily exclaimed as she drew a symbol over her mini folding Zord to make it big.

"Turtle folding Zord!" Mia exclaimed as she drew a symbol over her mini folding Zord to make it big.

"Mega mode power!" All of the rangers exclaimed at once as they jumped up in the air as their Zords went big, and they grabbed their spin swords that were in the air, then they all went into their Zords, folded up their mega blades, and put them in slots on the things in front of them.

Jayden drew a symbol in the air and smacked it with his Samuraizer and said, "Zords combine." Then all of the Zords went together to make the MegaZord.

"Samurai Rangers we are united!" All of the Samurai Rangers exclaimed.

"KATONA POWER!" Jayden yelled then the MegaZord slashed the Nighlock destroying it. "Samurai rangers, victory is ours." Jayden said as he rested his Mega blade on his shoulder.

When the rangers got to the Shiba house Emily and Mike went over to a bench outside, "You know Mike, I thought you didn't like me when we first met, but now you seem to always want to be around me." Emily said as she looked at Mike.

"Well, it's because...Um, well, uh..." Mike stammered. "Well, it's because I love you!" Mike jerked out the words then he grabbed Emily and kissed her on the lips and Emily kissed back.

* * *

**E/N: Well, the end! Please R&R!**


End file.
